


Soaking Wet

by Khylara



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Dwayne takes a bath. Chris joins him.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Kudos: 33





	Soaking Wet

Going up the stairs to Dwayne's apartment, Chris knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he poked his head in. "King?" It's me!" he called, looking around. "You asked me to come by?"

There was no answer.

 _Now where in the hell is he?_ he thought, his hands on his hips. _I know he's here. He called me from his phone._ He saw it on the bedspread, the last number called still displayed. _And he wouldn't leave without telling me._

He was just about to go back downstairs to the bar when he heard a faint splashing sound coming from the bathroom. Going over, he opened the door, a small smile crossing his face as he leaned against the door frame.

Dwayne was in the bathtub, a beer bottle dangling from his fingers as he reclined in the sudsy water. "I was wondering when you'd get here," he drawled, without opening his eyes.

"I came right over," Chris said as he sat down on the edge of the claw foot antique tub. "Didn't want you to wait any longer than you had to." He took a sniff. "Jasmine bubbles?"

"From Laurel. It's very relaxing," Dwayne said with a smile. He opened his eyes. "Hi."

"Hey." They shared a kiss. "I guess you needed a bath after today."

"Percy told you?" When Chris nodded, Pride made a face. "What I get for falling into the bait pool at the fish market. I had to toss everything. And I washed my hair twice."

"At least you caught the guy," Chris said with a decisive nod. "He's been on the most wanted list for months."

"Still...I should've been more careful. I was this close," He held up his fingers barely an inch apart. "To landing in the river." He let out a heavy sigh. "Well...at least it's over for now."

Chris put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to scrub your back?" he asked, reaching for a washcloth. "Or I can leave you be for awhile. Go downstairs and make some coffee."

"Not just yet." Dwayne held out his hand. "Come on with me."

Chris' eyes went wide. "You want me to get in there with you?" Dwayne nodded. "There ain't enough room. And we'll get water everywhere."

"We can manage. And water cleans up easily enough." Dwayne's eyes sparkled merrily. "Come on, Christopher...do you really want to say no?"

Chris didn't hesitate. "Hell, no," he said as he sat down on the closed toilet seat long enough to get rid of his boots and socks. His clothes landed next to them. "This how you want me?" he asked, standing up.

Pride's breath caught in his throat. A naked and aroused Christopher lasalle was a beautiful sight to beold. "Yes," he said truthfully. "Get in here."

Chris climbed into the warm water, immediately straddling him as he leaned forward for another kiss. "Can we?" he asked, his voice a whisper. 

Dwayne picked up the bath gel and slicked up his cock. "Anything you want,' he said as Chris moved into position. Both men groaned as Chris sank down, not stopping until Dwayne was all the way in.

Chris paused for a moment, getting used to the feel of Dwayne inside him. "You feel good, King," he said as he began to move.

Pride put his hands on Chris' hips to hold him steady. "So do you," he said as he moved his hips in time with Chris'. "Beautiful."

Chris moaned, digging in his heels as he picked up the pace. "King...yes...please..."

"Yes," Pride repeated, his eyes never leaving his lover's face. "Come for me, Christopher. I'm right with you." He shuddered under him. "I love you."

Letting out an inarticulate yell, Chris came hard, throwing his head back as he spurted all over Pride's chest. Dwayne climaxed a moment later, clutching his lover close as he came deep inside him.

Chris sagged against the older man, burying his face in Dwayne's shoulder. "Dang," he said as Dwayne ran a wet washcloth over them both. "That was..." He didn't finish."

"It was," Dwayne said, kissing him. "Wait until after we eat." He leaned closer, purring into Chris' ear. "Because I have something extra special planned for dessert."

Christopher blushed.


End file.
